Psycho Kid Smashes TV
Psycho Kid Smashes TV is the sixth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 2, 2014. Plot One of Jesse's friends, Buzz came over to supposedly play games with Jesse on his Game Boy Advance SP. Jeffrey Jr. wonders what the two are up to, which Jesse replies that they are talking. Jeffrey Jr. manages to get hold of the Game Boy SP and takes it to Jeffrey Sr.. Jeffrey Sr. had grounded Jesse for two weeks for refusing to find a job outside of YouTube, and he is angered about him playing the Game Boy SP (which Buzz tries to take the full blame for, but Jeffrey Sr. ignores him, claiming that he had nothing to do with it). When Jesse finally admits having played on the Game Boy Advance SP, Jeffrey Sr. throws it on the floor, which angers Jesse since he doesn't want the possessions of his friends to be broken (despite the fact that the Game Boy Advance SP wasn't harmed). Angry about the lack of respect from Jeffrey Sr., Jesse grabs a baseball bat and threatens to destroy Jeffrey Sr.'s TV, claiming that he loves it more than he loves Jesse. Jeffrey Sr. states this is not true, but nevertheless tells him that if anything happens, he's out of the house, although he does express doubt that Jesse would actually do it. Despite this, Jesse proceeds to smash the TV. Angered, Jeffrey Sr. orders Jesse to leave the house. Outside, Jesse is shown to be upset over what he did and doesn't know what he should do, noting that he can't go back into the house. Buzz offers him to stay at his house, and the two leave in Buzz's white pickup truck as Jeffrey Jr. states that he'll try to talk to Jeffrey Sr., to which Jesse yells at him for filming and causing the situation in the first place. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Buzz Simkins *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Voice only) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *''Psycho Kid Smashes TV'' was the first time Jesse was kicked out, the second and third times being in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U and Psycho Dad Busts Down Door respectively. *''Psycho Kid Smashes TV'' is the first video where Jesse destroys a TV belonging to Jeffrey Sr., the second being CONTROL YOUR ANGER! and the third being RUNNING AWAY!. *''Psycho Kid Smashes TV'' was the first Psycho Video where Jesse destroys something. *''Psycho Kid Smashes TV'' is one of the few videos in which Jeffrey Sr. is shown to care about Jesse's well-being, as when Jesse makes a claim that he loves the TV more than Jesse, he responds with "That's bullshit, and you know that". *Psycho Kid Smashes TV is the first video to have “Psycho Kid“ in the title. *The TV featured in Psycho Kid Smashes TV is much thicker than the one seen in Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox and Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, leading some viewers to believe they used a cheaper TV for this video. *In this video, Jeffrey Sr. is wearing a shirt with the Irish proverb "Come out ya coward and fight the six of us." written on it. *In the next Psycho Video, which was filmed less a month later, than Jeffrey Sr. told Jesse that he let him back in the house. How this happened remains unknown. Category:Psycho Videos